


Shadow Zone

by Inkognito97



Series: Transformers [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Becoming crazy, Depression, Loneliness, Psychological Trauma, Tragedy, Trapped, shadow zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwaves experiences and feelings as he is trapped in the Shadow Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or its characters!

Shadow Zone

 The two open portals of the ground bridges were reacting together. They moved to another and were capturing Soundwave in between. He had no option of escape so he shielded his visor with his arms.

A few seconds later he removed his arms again, just to notice nothing has happened. His gaze landed on the human girl, Miko, in the armor. Soundwave jumped forward and was about to hit and slice her with his claws like fingers as he suddenly went right through her. He spun around. What was that?

He was about to hit her again as she suddenly said: "Enjoy the Shadow Zone, Dude!"

 

He froze. Shadow Zone? Wasn't this the place were Dreadwing now where? Were live even possible here? What would happen to him? How could he escape? All this questions spun around Soundwaves prozessor. He couldn't think straight. For the first time of his live he didn't speak because he don't wanted to, no,  he didn't speak because he couldn't.  No sound was able to escape his throat.

How could this be happening. To him? How was it possible that three little humans were able to trick him, Soundwave?

"Stop it! You have to calm down and start thinking how to escape!", he silently scolded himself.

 

He looked to the two humans without hearing what they were saying. "They trapped me here with the two ground bridges, maybe I am able to escape when I open one more", he thought to himself. The two humans stopped talking and were now going in the direction of the new opened ground bridge. Soundwave stumbled backwards as they went again, right through him.

He then carefully stepped to his workstation. Silently praying to the Allspark that his last hope would work. If he would be able to open a ground bridge between here and the Nemesis, he could went through it, back into the real world again.

 

He slowly, very slowly, reached for the keyboard. He was almost touching it, but ... his hand went through it.

He then tried to connect with the control panel, without success either. No signal went through andno signal came back...

 

No! No! This couldnt happening! This couldn't be. Again he stumbled backwards a few steps as realization hit him. He would never come back. Without the locations and the control board he couldn't open a ground bridge. Without a ground bridge he couldn't get back. He would be stuck here... forever.... and ever!

Finally Soundwave couldn't take it any longer. His legs began to shake violently and suddenly they gave in and he collapsed on the floor.

His slender fingers grasped his visor and he held his head in his hands. Slumping down reality hits him hard. His fingers clenched tighter and scratched his visor.

He will never be able again to go home. To go back to Lord Megatron. Lord Megatron, he is going disappoint him. He is going to fail him. What was Megatron going to say if he knows what happened to Soundwave? Could he even forgive him when he returns? If he returns that is.

Whom is he even kidding? He would never return. He will always be alone. Not even Laserbeak can change this fact. Little whimpers escape his throat. Whimpers nobody will hear because he is alone.

He will always be alone.

Alone in the darkness of the Shadow Zone.

Alone ... in ... silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> (It was one of my first works)  
> Please tell me, what you think about it! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
